sulleycinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Hands
"Warden Slugg says 'Your wife's pussy is delicious!" - Mr. Hands Mr. Hands is a sentient pair of disembodied human hands. His best friend is the evil Mr. Sluggo. He and his brothers Master and Crazy hand were born from a volcanic eruption that combined lava with the arms and hands of some deceased giant humanoids and Satanic residue that seeped into the Earth (Master and Crazy would ditch the arms while Mr. Hands would keep them). He and his adopted son Elmo enjoyed bringing misery to the world. He has tried in vain to free Elmo from the crystal he was imprisioned in, but failed. He enjoys inflicting pain upon Mr. Bill and his little dog Spot under the guise of a gullible, oblivious persona. He has been tormenting the Bill family as far back as when the calendar was still in the double digits. Sometimes Elmo and Killem would help him torment the Bills. After Mr. Bill ran away to Monstropolis in 2012, Mr. Hands seemungly vanished, he didn't even get to take pleasure in the assassination of Mr. Bill and Spot (that went to Sluggo). It is now known that the reason why he vanished was because Mr. Bill sent a clone of himself made of C4 to blow up Mr. Hands and Sluggo, it would take a while for them to heal but Sluggo would later reappear while Mr. Hands went to free his son Elmo. In 2019, he freed Elmo with help from Al McWhiggin. For a while, was sealed in the Phantom Zone along with Elmo, Sluggo, and other members of The Roar-tastic Allegiance. Thanks to Mike Wazowski restoring the multiverse in Mike 6: The Great Mikening, he was able to escape the Phantom Zone. Notes *He is a sadistic masochist, perhaps the most unhinged character in the Sulley Cinematic Universe. *Mr. Hands is surprisingly far more evil than Aku (aka the literal personification of evil). *In Sulley 228: Bloody Gir, Mr. Hands and Mr. Bill call for a rare truce to rip out Biscuit Basher’s eyes. After this Mr. Hands returned to hide in the shadows. *He will play an important part in the Planet Sluggo arc. *Mr. Hands seems to have been changed by the events of Sulley installments 150 and 228, almost disappointed with himself and uncharacteristically melancholy. This will be explored during the Planet Sluggo arc. *Elmo is the only being besides the many Sluggos that he liked. *Mr. Hands is listed in Mike Wazowski's database as one of the 20 most feared villains in the Sulley Cinematic Universe, ranking at #3! This puts him above theats such as Victor Von Doom, Aku (of course), Randall Boggs, Thanos, Unicron and Megatron *He is one of the oldest known beings, along with Flik, Killem, Robot Jones, Scrat, Mom Bot, Dad Bot, Elmo, Laramore and Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack however isn't native to the SCU). Extended links * The moment Mr. Hands and Sluggo were blown up by Mr. Bill's clone made of C4 Category:Villains Category:Mr. Bill Category:Disney Category:Universal Studios Category:Characters Who Have Wielded the Infinity Gauntlet Category:20th Century Fox Category:Demons Category:Earth-JPS95